death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysterio VS Scarecrow (DB)
Mysterio VS Scarecrow is the 50th Episode of DEATH BATTLE! by User:Fireball Studios featuring Mysterio from Marvel Comics and Scarecrow from DC Comics. Description Marvel VS DC - Both of these villains towards Spider-Man and Batman who hold the power to create Illusions and Fear battle it out! Can Mysterio power through the fear toxin by Scarecrow or can Scarecrow power through Mysterio's Illusions Interlude Wiz: Theres many types of art out there ranging from Digital to Traditional. However there comes one art that messes with your mind. Boomstick: Illusions! They hurt your brain and can even trap you into a dimmension if you're thinking about it and these two are the ones who hold the power. Wiz: Mysterio, Spider-Man's villain of Illusions! Boomstick: And Scarecrow, Batman's villain of Fear! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Mysterio Wiz: Spider-Man has had a rogue gallery of villains ranging from Venom, Green Goblin and Vulture, but there was only one villain who can give Spider-Man a run of his money, the supervillain known as Mysterio. Boomstick: Before we can tell you more, there are a total of three people who dawned the Mysterio costume, but we're going with the original - Quentin Beck! Wiz: Before Beck dawned the suit of Mysterio, Quentin had a love for movies and special effects. He even worked as a stunt man and then eventually became a special effects man to the point where he started creating his Illusions! Boomstick: When Spider-Man came around into the studio and saved an audience from one of Beck's special effects, he went into a spiral and was inspired by one of his co-workers to kill Spider-Man. Wiz: He started his life in crime with fellow Spider-Man villain, the Tinkerer. No really that's his name. As they attempted to steal secrets from the government and Beck used his creations to make a cover. However this all failed when Spider-Man came in. Boomstick: Then he went back to Hollywood surprisengly and one of his stunts went horribly wrong and was blacklisted from acting ever again. Wiz: It was then he began developing the weaponized special effects that he would use throughout his career as a super-villain. Deciding to get his revenge against Spider-Man, Beck began developing devices that could replicate the web-slinger's abilities. Mysterio was born! Boomstick: And what better way to describe his arsenal. Beck can create clones of himself, Hypnotise anyone and even his Smoke is made of Acid and Toxins. Damn he really is a bigger threat to Spider-Man isn't he? Wiz: Well there is one big feat he did to Spider-Man, but this was just really recent. Okay let's throw a Far from Home Spoiler in 3..2..1...He revealed Spider-Man's Identity to the world as Peter Parker. Boomstick: But that's only in the movies how can that be in his feat?! Wiz: Well, we're going by the comics but just a fun fact is all. Anyways, Mysterio's boots allow him to jump at great heights similar to Spider-Man, and he can even project Lightning from his cape or from his hands. Boomstick: But let's get to the big one Mysterio has and that's putting his foe into a Illusion, no seriously he screwed with Peter's mind trapping him into an Illusion. He even- BWAH!? IRON MAN!? Wiz: Shoutout to Marvel Zombies, anyways Mysterio can teleport which can somehow vanish him in a instant and speaking of the Illusions he uses on his foes. He can manipulate someones mind and exploit there weakness and his Illusions are very much real thanks to his special effects and technology that he carries around. Boomstick: He carries Magnetic spring shoes, a ray gun, a tranquilizer gun, EMPs, several gasses that can be used for inducing paralysis and disabling the Spider-Sense and holographic projectors. Even his Fish Bowl head can hold a half-hour air supply. Wiz: He's tanked blows from Daredevil and a fall from a building and crashed through the top of a Car because Spider-Man thought it was an Illusion. Boomstick: He even drove both Daredevil and Spider-Man insane with his Illusions, tricked Spider-Man into attacking an innocent person, and this guy isn't afraid to die cause he faked his death many times! Wiz: He tricked Wolverine into killing all of the X-Men in the Old Man Logan storyline and tricked Spider-Man into thinking he was only 6 Inches tall. Boomstick: Mysterio is a big threat, but he isn't Invincible, he has normal human limitations and isn't even superhuman, and he isn't really a fighter to hand-to-hand combat somehow he makes his Illusions do the dirty work for him. Wiz: He also was a founding member of the Sinister Six and lost along with the said team by Spider-Man. Boomstick: Mysterio is a dangerous crinimal that can do just about anything and can throw you into Insanity with his tricks! Scarecrow Wiz: Jonathan Crane was born out of wedlock and suffered severe abuse as a child. It was even to the point where he had to go live with his grandmother, a religious fanatic with less than pure intentions for the boy. Boomstick: Even at a young age, Crane was exposed to severe emotional and physical torment and torture from his great grandmother, the worst of course being the Keeny families chapel. Damn I kinda feel bad for this kid. Wiz: For over his younger years he was a victim of taunts and jeers due to his lanky frame and spindly legs. He was also bullied for his own personality traits. His grudge against the people who hurt him grew stronger and Crane was eventually tired of being a victim. Boomstick: So he took up watching Kung Fu and dressed up in a halloween costume, which he kept on wearing when he got older, under the name Scarecrow! Wiz: Scarecrow's fear methods proved to be a bit too successful and caused the ultimate death of his bullies. Crane became fascinated with the whole event and he then proceeded to murder his grandmother using the same fear chemical she previously used on him. Boomstick: Damn, it seems like Crane had a voice in his head to do it! Wiz: Well no not really, it's what his path caused him to do by the people around him. When he was older to where he is now, he had caused many deaths of Gotham City civilians which caused his attention by Gotham's own superhero, Batman. Boomstick: The two fought and Crane lost forcing himself to be locked up in Arkham Asylum and this is where all the crazy shit happens over there in the games. No seriously?! How in the world did he put Batman into his own dimmension!? Wiz: This was one of Crane's own devices dealing with Fear. The Fear Toxin is Scarecrow's deadly weapon, in which once either injected or breathed in, his victim's mind see something else in his victims eyes, nothing but his victim's real fears. Crane developed an immunity to his own fear toxin, and fear itself, after years of repeated exposure. Boomstick: That's really odd if you ask me. I wonder what happens when I inject beer to my body, now I won't have to chug it down! Wiz: Boomstick, that's gonna kill you! Besides if you inject yourself with some substance other than any type of drug used by doctors, you probably aren't going to live much longer. Boomstick: Yeah I guess you're right... Wiz: The Fear Toxin can do just about anything, from creating Illusions to manipulating Fear and can regularly tank hits from Batman. Boomstick: He was so tough that he once tanked a hit by the Bat-Plane, how is this possible!? Wiz: Well it was during the time he was in the form of Scarebeast, but he can no longer transform into the form. Also Scarecrow mostly places the fear toxin in needles around his fingers. One touch from them and it's pretty much over for a temporarily amount of time. I don't know how long. Boomstick: He was also once a Yellow Lantern who can also manipulate fear through there constructs, but it was only that one time from the comic. Wiz: He also carries multiple weapons such as a scythe, a knife and his mask that protects him from the effects of his own gas. Boomstick: Scarecrow is one of Batman's serious threat in his rogue gallery, but this doesn't mean Scarecrow is invincible. Wiz: Crane has corvidophobia and chiroptophobia and his obsessed of fear gets the better of him and if he isn't careful, he can be exposed to his own Fear Toxin, remember when we said he was immune to his own fear toxin, this was during the Blackest Night comics. Even before becoming a yellow lantern he can still be exposed to his own toxin. Blue Lanterns are also a weakness during his time as a yellow lantern. Death Battle Taking place in Gotham City and into a secret hideout. Scarecrow is seen running into a warehouse panting. Scarecrow: Finally I've gotten away from Batman! Now to take this warehouse as my own! Scarecrow then hears voices as he takes a look through seeing a group of henchmen working on a hologram and gets the very idea of injecting fear into them. Scarecrow: Hehehe, time to show them what fear taste likes! Scarecrow then jumps out from his spot and injects fear into all of the henchmen who are seen screaming as Scarecrow laughs then all of the sudden. ???: You dare enter without authoritization! Scarecrow turns around as a cloud of smoke appears from out of nowhere as it disappears revealing Mysterio. Scarecrow: Who the hell are you!? Mysterio then points while the smoke surrounds his body. Mysterio: I am Mysterio. Master of Illusions and you are tresspassing on my territory in a attempt to kill Spider-Man. Scarecrow: I'm the master of fear and the king of all phobias. Scarecrow! so leave now before you'll end up like these guys! Mysterio then crosses his arms floating and directly looking at Scarecrow. Mysterio: You're arrogance will become your downfall. Allow me to teach you tolerance. Scarecrow: And just before you die! Scarecrow takes out his hand revealing needles with fear toxin attached to his fingers. Scarecrow: I'm gonna show you what true fear does to you! FIGHT! Scarecrow attempts to throw a fist hit with his Fear Toxin inside the needles into Mysterio, as he does it turns into a cloud as Scarecrow just stabbed an Illusion. This confuses Scarecrow as a question mark appears on the top of his head. Mysterio appears behind him as he shoots green lasers from both of his hands to knock Scarecrow into some crates. Scarecrow gets up from the crates. Scarecrow: Urgh!? What!? You're not real!? Mysterio flies towards Scarecrow as Scarecrow quickly blocks his incoming attack from Mysterio. Mysterio grabs Scarecrow and throws him over and punches him in the face with his fists. Scarecrow quickly counters by kicking him down to the ground. This causes Mysterio to lose his stance as Scarecrow stabs Mysterio in the chest injecting the fear toxin. Scarecrow: There there, relax. Let the fear toxin consume you full. Let them show your fears. A terrified Mysterio looks at Scarecrow walking towards him backing up. Scarecrow: Now don't resist, it'll be the last thing you'll get Scarecrow reloads his glove with new syringes and attempts to stab Mysterio again when suddenly. Mysterio: Arrogant Fool! The Mysterio he stabbed suddenly disappears as well as Scarecrow's eyes widen when a cloud of dust appears around him as duplicates of Mysterio appear from out of the clouds looking directly to Scarecrow. Mysterio: We are the Masters of Illusion! Our tricks can even manipulate the Intelligent. Your little fear toxins have no effect on us! Scarecrow then fights with the Violent Dancing fighting style at the Mysterios as they appear each time Scarecrow lands a hit on them. This enrages Scarecrow holding his head in anger. Scarecrow: COME ON!!!! COME OUT HERE!!! I WANT THE REAL MYSTERIO!!!! Suddenly while he was yelling in annoyance. The real Mysterio flies behind him crossing his arms. Mysterio: Looking for me? Scarecrow quickly turns around and tries to stab Mysterio in his bodysuit as Mysterio counters with a quick kick to his arm arcing Scarecrow's arm back as Mysterio flies upwards shooting lasers from the palm of his hands onto Scarecrow getting hit back into the floor. Scarecrow gets back up as Mysterio flies downwards as the two engage with Scarecrow only using his hand that doesn't contain the fear toxin and part of his Violent Dancing style as he landed a few blows to Mysterio. Mysterio retaliates with his hand-to-hand combat style and kicks Scarecrow back. Scarecrow: H-How!!! Why can't I enject you with my Fear Toxin! Mysterio teleports behind Scarecrow kicking him in the back of the head knocking him down. As soon as Scarecrow was about to get up. Mysterio forcefully steps onto his arm with the Fear Toxin glove on breaking his bones as he screams in agony. Scarecrow: Y-You can't kill me! I am the Lord of Fear!! I am Scarecrow!! I won't lose to anyone! Mysterio: You have yet to prove me that you really are the Lord of Fear. Mysterio looks at his right arm which has the Fear Toxin syringes on it. Mysterio: So this is what you have been attempting to inject me with. I am impressed you even tried to inject me with it. Let's see what happens when the tables turn. Scarecrow: No! NO!!!! DON'T TAKE THAT FROM ME!! Scarecrow tries to stop Mysterio from grabbing one of the syringes from his glove. Mysterio quickly stomps his exposed arm injuring it but no bones broken yet. Mysterio grabs the syringe having his arm back. Mysterio: Now witness your fears Mysterio stabs Scarecrow in the arm injecting the fear toxin into him. Mysterio quickly teleports back a good distance from him. The room then gets completely dark and brown around Scarecrow. Suddenly Scarecrow gets back up looking around as he can hear the chirping of crows and the noises from bats as he looks around widening his eyes. Scarecrow: W-What?! Scarecrow then suddenly sees a giant version of Batman approaching infront of him as his eyes widen. Scarecrow: B-Batman!? The giant batman pointed at him as a swarm of Crows and Bats come directly at him as Scarecrow screams in fear. Meanwhile Mysterio looks as he crosses his arms. Mysterio: So this is the effect from the Fear Toxin Mysterio then creates a giant version of his clone as it grabs Scarecrow as he is shown in fear. In Scarecrows eyes it was instead the giant batman as it squeezes Scarecrow's body as he screams in fear and agony. The giant Illusion Mysterio squeezes hard enough to have Scarecrow's head explode as blood comes pouring out of his head. Scarecrow's lifeless body is then dropped to the ground and Mysterio be rids of the clone. Mysterio: You are a waste of my time. But look on the positive side. You're work can help me kill Spider-Man KO! Mysterio grabs the Fear Toxin syringes and places it in a small container to where it all can fit and walks to his lair to study Crane's fear toxin. Results Boomstick: That's one way to break somebody's mind! Wiz: Both Mysterio and Scarecrow showed great mind breaking abilities, but Mysterio was on another level than Scarecrow. While Scarecrow could have stabbed Mysterio, he didn't have the means of killing Mysterio. Mysterio has proven time to time again that he is above all Intelligence. He bends the mind of Spider-Man on a daily basis. Boomstick: Scarecrow had violent dancing, a kung fu fighting style that he fought throughout his lifetime and was a yellow lantern once, but Mysterio is a stuntman and has way more experience to hand-to-hand combat. Actor vibes. Wiz: While Scarecrow would have had the fear toxin breathed in from Mysterio. Mysterio wears a helmet that has half-hour air supply and protects him through any cost of breathing in the Fear Toxin. Also Scarecrow has to be up and close to inject the real Mysterio with the fear toxin. That didn't work however as Mysterio's Illusions do the work for him. Boomstick: Mysterio was faster and can somehow teleport ofcourse! Wiz: Mysterio was just too fast, too strong and too intelligable for Scarecrow to handle. Boomstick: And at the end, It was a "Mysterio" reveal who would win. Wiz: The Winner is Mysterio. Next Time NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE Kid protagonists battling it out in the color of green. Izuku Midoriya VS Gon Freecss Trivia Category:Death Battles by Fireball Studios Category:Villains themed Death Battles Category:Antagonists themed Death Battles Category:Marvel Comics VS DC Comics themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Book' themed Death Battles